Afterlife
by Lelouch Vi Freaking Britannia
Summary: this is a prequel to "His New Master" and basicly this whole story is gonna explain what happen to Ciel.
1. Chapter 1

As I sat against the Tree of the Forbidden Fruit and near the pool of reflection where I could find hopeless victims, I thought about how dumb Adam and Eve were back then to listen to me. I confess, it was I, disguised as a serpent, who tricked Eve to eat the fruit and share some with her husband. I twisted Lilith, who became the first human to make a contract with me or any other demon, to leave her husband and killed her afterwords. Strangely, I shared the same first name of Lilith, so I guess you can call me the evil one. I also helped a fellow demon to cause the Black Plague and made several contracts, some of my most famous ones were Napoleon, Princess Jusztina Szilagyi of Romania, and Cleopatra the Seventh. Anyways, I laid back and thought about how I'm one of the best demons.

"CIEL!" I jumped and looked at the pool. My straight blonde hair went down with gravity as my blue eyes studied the pool until I finally a blonde girl with curls, dressed in black, crying over a grave. _She seems to have a pure soul. Maybe I should.._ I stepped into the pool and black mist surrounded me as I entered the human world. I landed on the tombstone with my dark blue dress, ragged from all the years, flew all over the place as she looked up, revealing her green eyes.

"My, what an adorable girl you are. Someone who's as pretty as you shouldn't be crying in the graveyard. No, you should be having the time of your life, dancing and playing with other people."

"What good is it if I can't see my Ciel anymore." I jumped off the tombstone and had her lift her head up.

"It's not ladylike to be moping around. I am a demon and I'm here to make your wish come true, whatever it takes." She backed away with her hands covering her mouth. "But there's no turning back. You've summoned me through your cry for your lost love and you cannot be with the rest of your family."

"You... no, you can't..."

"I can't what, me lady?" She shook her head and came up to me.

"Can you bring back Ciel?"

"Of course I can. Do we have an agreement? Even if it means giving up your soul?" I took out my hand when she became puzzled.

"You know, I think Ciel and his butler and the same kind of fingernails as you. But okay." She extended her right hand as I placed my hand on her palm and made the contract seal. "It hurts!"

"Sorry, but it would be like that for a little while." Only after a couple of seconds did I removed my hand where the mark, a pink pentagram with a heptagon surrounding it, was permanently etched into her skin. "I had asked for a dark blue but-"

"It's so cute!"I stopped, completely stunned at what this girl said. "Oh, and my name is Elizabeth Milford. But you can call me Lizzie instead of Master or Lady."

"Well, you can choose any name you want for me. Most demons have to do this." I informed her of that matter. She stood long and hard before coming to a decision.

"Rachel. Rachel Miller." she introduced my new name.

"Rachel?" I asked, completely unsure about the reason.

"Well, Aunt- I mean Ciel's mom looked just like you so that's your new name," she explained. I went around the grave and inspected it for a long time. _If there was a body here, it's not there anymore. As if the boy was never in the casket to begin with... __**You know, I think Ciel and his butler and the same kind of fingernails as you. **_

"Lizzie, did Ciel's eyes by any chance turned fuchsia at some points?" I asked as she looked up alarmed and nodded her head. "Ciel's not dead then. If fact, I think he has been turned to a demon!" She looked up frightened. There is a mighty high price to pay for turning a human into a demon. There's only a handful of demons who can do that.

"So you are saying that other humans can be turned into demons? Why would someone do such a thing?" I turned to the question and shrugged my shoulders.

"Lizzie, you're going to catch a cold if you continue being here and as your governess, I won't allow my young master to be ill." I told her as she smiled. She hold up her right hand and faced the seal towards me.

"Rachel, you are to never betray me, never lie to me, and help me get Ciel back. Understood?"

"Completely, Lizzie." I smiled as I spoke those words. She seemed a brat for the most part but I figured this would be a very interesting journey I have yet to travel, I mean, in order to turn a demon back into a human has to be a milestone to demons. "Now, should I escort you to the carriage, Lizzie?" She nodded her head while smiling at me. This smile... it made me happy inside for some reason and yet at the same time, I feel like I'm going to meet someone from my past as well. Someone who was dear to me...

**Ciel's POV **

"Sebastian, we have been in the demon realm for such a log time, when are we going meet the person who will be able to help you finish our contract?" I complained about the long journey. Even as a demon, I'm still exhausted from the whole ordeal. _If Hannah had not interfered with the contract, I would be deprived from living. _

"Young Master, I haven't seen her since the 14th century so it would be hard to locate her." _Her? _I had imagined that my only chance would be a man but a woman? I sighed of disappointment. We only got to a few distance as we both know something wasn't right. There was a tree, I think the Tree of the Forbidden Fruit from the Bible, and a pool which seemed to show people who are worthy of having a contract with a demon. But in the pool's reflection, there was Lizzie walking with some woman.

"Something tells me that she's the one." In the reflection, she turned around and I became completely stuned. _This woman, it can't be Mother but her face..._ "Sebastian, we have to-"

"Yes, I already know what you were gonna say, young master." he responded quickly. But he had a sad face. Maybe it's because there's no cats here or that woman...


	2. Chapter 2

**A week being her servant**

I went around the mansion doing the chores that my master had asked me. Trust me, being a governess isn't one of my first choice but her soul is hard to resist. I just happen to love a soul when it's all so bittersweet and her's is the right one. But I guess I should let her's tenderized before I claim her soul. Oh yeah, that lover of her's... I thoroughly cleaned the dishes before coming to my master's side at the meeting room. Elizabeth looked jumpier than ever which I had grown envious of. As much fun it has been being a demon, I wanted to be a human so badly. Seriously, can you spend over some million years being a demon that doesn't age or die while others around are having the time of their lives, not caring about what will happen to them? It's like being inside a iron maiden oh so many times and I know how that feels like.

I approach my ever so gracious lady with her afternoon tea. "I hope you had a marvelous time because now is time for your tea. I hope you like Earl Grey." She took a sip and smiled at me, a smile that has gotten quite soft on me. You could say that I started to think of her like an old friend of some sort.

"You do know how to make me happy with your tea, Rachel. Now, about your investigation on Ciel's whereabouts..." I pulled out a list and sighed before speaking everything in such a fast manner.

"Fivedaysago, , ." Her eyes widen and her head seem to be in a boggle after what I just said.

"Sorry Rachel, please repeat that but slower." She hugged the Phamtomhive bunny, Bitter Rabbit close to her. I wanted to scold her for being so childish by holding that stuffed toy, but that would only ruin the soul's taste. I wanted to be as ripe as possible being I devour her soul. Sighing, I repeated myself.

"Five days ago, some people spotted two people that matched the description of Sebastian and Ciel were spotted around Durham along with a black dog they named a hell hound which I believe is correct. Furthermore, numerous spottings of them seem to trace back to roughly the same day you said they died. They must have faked their deaths in order to find something or someone to release Ciel of his unfortunate fate."

"Do you know someone that could help Ciel?"

"I am that someone." She spitted her tea out and looked at me.

"Then change him!"

"They have been in numerous places, it's hard to tell where they will end up next. In the time being, any more request?" She slumped, feeling horrid. She began to cry and placed her head in her hands.

"It's my fault, isn't it? The fact that Ciel will remain that way is because I summoned you and made a contract. It's all... my fault..." I patted her head like how a mother would to her child and sighed.

"It's going to be alright, milady. You must rest though, just to get this out of your head." Nodding her head slowly, she tilted to her head to the door as I helped her get up. I looked at the door and became shocked at what I saw. On the door, it was covered with a message covered with blood. All I know is, the message written on it read was "પેરેડાઇઝ માટે બારણું તરત ખુલશે. તેરમી સંધિકાળ અથવા પેરેડાઇઝ પર જાઓ તક દ્વારા ઉતાવળ કરવી જ વસ્તુ તમે ગુમાવશો નથી."

**I'm mischievous like that. Haha! So I won't be updating in a while because of school, so I just wanted to give you guys this to show that I won't give up on the fanfics. So, any suggestions? **


End file.
